The Four is Lava
*Death P.A.C.T. *Free Food *Beep *A Better Name Than That *The Losers! *iance |deaths = *Gelatin *Gaty *Clock (confirmed) *Pencil (happy thought) *Match (happy thought) *Leafy (happy thought) *Book (happy thought) *Pillow (happy thought) |loser = *Team Ice Cube! |eliminated = Dora |cake = A happy thought |airdate = December 14, 2019 |transcript = The Four is Lava/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 15 |previous = Don't Dig Straight Down |next = BFB 16 }} "The Four is Lava" is the 15th episode of Battle for BFDI and the 46th episode of the overall series. It was released on December 14, 2019. Plot Before the intro The episode starts with Gelatin and Flower on a small island that has Cloudy's collection, surrounded by lava. Gelatin tells Flower that there is not enough room on the island. Agreeing with his sentiment, Flower pushes him off instead. Having done so, Flower grabs sunglasses from the collection. Meanwhile, Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, and Taco is sitting on the roof of the restrooms. Taco is still trying to get over the fact that Book saved her and Ice Cube from the lava and sacrificed herself in the previous episode. Ice Cube tries to say something, but Leafy interrupts, saying that Book and Taco should just be friends, but Needle pushes Leafy, which makes her fall off and glide. However, she is saved by Firey, who does the Four pose. Leafy says that Firey "can't ignore her anymore". Firey is confused, but Leafy, now livid, tells him he knows he still knows her, otherwise he would have not recovered her long ago. Firey instead gets her to safety, dodging her question. Firey and Leafy, once friends Once they reach the restrooms, Firey tells Leafy to shut up about his knowing her, because everyone else hates her, and if they know Firey is Leafy's friend, they will hate him, too. Firey, realizing what he just said, shows a look of guilt. Firey dispels Leafy's fears of losing her friendship with Firey, but Leafy tells him the Firey she knew was not like this. A small argument erupts between the two, before Leafy walks away, never to talk to Firey ever again. The Cake at Stake intro plays. Taking shelter from the lava The rest of , Dora, Lollipop, Teardrop, Saw and Gaty, thought dead the previous episode, are revealed to be alive in an underground hole, thanks to Lollipop's vast amount of Fork Repellent. Every time Lollipop runs out of a can of repellent, the others scream; this begins to irritate her. Saw is fearful, but Gaty reassures her, saying that if they never get out of the hole, they would not be eliminated. Gaty tears up, saying that she doesn't want to get eliminated. Lollipop points out that Dora is lava-proof, and having her talk to Four would get out of their situation. Saw doesn't know, stating that Dora "isn't a good communicator". Lollipop points out that Saw is made of metal, and therefore is lava-proof, too. Saw is afraid her new handle would burn up, but Dora swallows Saw's top. They both swim to the surface, the first set of recommended characters beside them. Saw asks Four to get out of the lava, to no avail; Dora, though, successfully asks Four (initially a recommended character named the "Four Statue") to do so. Four uses a magma hand to pick up the ers stuck in the hole, and Taco and Ice Cube, and send them over the second set of recommended characters into Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Saw and the other ers express surprise at Taco's survival, and apologize for how they treated her in the past few episodes. Taco smiles, albeit slightly. Gaty realizes that they are missing one, Book. Taco asks Four to recover Book, and the other ers express surprise at this, given her interactions with Book. Five pairs of arms come out Four's mouth, to the other ers' surprise, but Four immediately swallows and recovers Book, who lands next to Taco. Taco is about to say something until she is interrupted by Four, who starts Cake at Stake. The cakes to be given out are happy thoughts: * Ice Cube's is Pencil, Match, Leafy and Book being set on fire; a giant Ice Cube says "Revenge!" * Teardrop's is shattering things, and Pillow, with a hammer. A recommended character, "shatter sound", can be heard. * Saw's is her skipping in a field, exhuming 8-Ball's Fumes and losing her tendency to say "eight". * Taco's is a flashback of the previous episode of Book saving her and Ice Cube from lava (Taco comments that it isn't "really happy" and confusing to her; Four tells her she should get over it) * Gaty's is Four telling her she is safe, over and over again (representing her fear of elimination being quelled) It is down to Lollipop, Dora and Book; the latter is safe. Book's happy thought is the Cake at Stake in "Reveal Novum" with her definition and the Announcer "giving" her Dream Island, complete with the music that played when TV was "given" Dream Island. Book says she likes this show. Lollipop and Dora are left. Book wishes for Lollipop to be safe, but the latter only mutters. Lollipop is safe, and her happy thought is Donut on TV repeatedly saying "bagel brain". Lollipop laughs at this, while Dora gives a speech: ...before Four interrupts her, telling her to stop being "dramatic". Dora is sucked into Four, and lands inside the vast space between her and the door to Eternal Algebra Class Withfour. She enters EXIT. Death P.A.C.T. inside Four Bottle, Pen and Remote play around with Four's mouth in The Fourest - the cause of the arms sticking out of his mouth. As Pillow walks off, Tree tells Black Hole that this is a waste of time, and that they should really be looking for a way out. Pillow is fascinated by Bracelety's signs, which trail all the way into the entrance to EXIT. Meanwhile, Book is sad about Dora's elimination, but Gaty does not want to talk to Book. Four attempts to announce the next contest, but is interrupted by the arms, and Gaty telling him that everyone alive is scattered, and that he should speak louder to make his voice heard by everyone. His voice is indeed heard by everyone, to the point it can be heard from space, inhabited by a ring of recommended characters, Spongy (in his private jet) and Puffball. Votes No voting deadline was announced in BFB 14, but Satomi said in a tweet and the description of BFB 14 said that the voting period would be the normal 48 hours.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1165330405089636352?s=20 There are a total of 29,988 votes, which is 5,801 more votes than BFB 13. Continuity references * Clips of old BFDI episodes are shown. * When Ice Cube has her happy thought Match, Pencil, Leafy and Book are in the old BFDI style, with old limbs. ** Despite what Ice Cube's thought portrays, Book has never been seen with the old limbs. *Blocky is doing his "sleeping" pose while trying to grab Puffball. ** He also swings around on Puffball, referencing "Take the Plunge: Part 1". *Lollipop's happy feeling is a nod to "Questions Answered", when Donut calls himself Bagel Brain. *When Spongy shoots cannonballs at Puffball, she acts similarly to Leafy when she dodges the nails and acid spitballs in BFDI 11, and BFDIA 2 respectively, and Spongy when he dodges the lasers in BFDI 20. *Gelatin once again says that there is not enough room. However this time, he gets pushed off instead of pushing someone else off. *A flashback Robot Flower has takes place between the events of "Four Goes Too Far" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the latter of was where Basketball stated that she'd been inspecting Robot Flower. *Firey saving Leafy from the Lava plays a "Snatch" sound effect, used in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". *When Spongy's plane is hit by a cannonball, he says "Uh-oh!", the same line from "Take the Plunge: Part 1" when he fell off the bar. Cultural references * The title of the episode is a play on "The Floor is Lava". *One of the recomended characters (Marshmallow) resembles Marshmello, a popular DJ. Trivia *Since Teardrop is safe, this episode marked her the first time surviving an elimination since "Barriers and Pitfalls". *The only characters who don't speak are Remote, Bottle, Pie, Pin, Cake, Grassy, TV, Golf Ball, Marker, Fries, Yellow Face, and Teardrop. * If one looks closely, Cloudy's blueberry bush (now a tree) has the banner "600,000"; a reference to Jacknjellify hitting 600,000 subscribers on YouTube. *This will likely be the last episode to be released in 2019. *This episode has the longest stinger of any BFB episode. *The song where the Recommended Characters scene appears, is a reference to the Outro Song of Abacaba, one of Cary Huang's YouTube channels. *This is the 2nd episode to have Four's name in it, the first being "Four Goes Too Far". **It's also the 6th episode to have someone's name in it, following "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", "Getting Teardrop to Talk", "Fortunate Ben", "Four Goes Too Far", and "This Episode is About Basketball" * This was the second episode that showed another part of Four, known as The Fourest, the first being the EXIT in "Enter the Exit". Goofs *At 3:28, when Four was grabbing out of the magma, the rest of Four’s arm is missing from the surface. *At 1:24, Firey is missing an arm. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2019 episodes